


Desacorrentados

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Eu me sinto feliz por nós termos sido pegos.





	Desacorrentados

Eu me sinto feliz por nós termos sido pegos.

As correntes que meu marido fez queimavam contra a minha pele e também contra a pele de meu amante. Também queimavam os risos dos outros deuses da situação em que nós nos encontrávamos. Mas eu não me arrependo dos momentos que me levaram até aquela situação. E nada do que aconteceu depois.

Os outros sempre acharam que era por Ares ser mais belo, e eu admito que isso tem um certo apelo. Mas o motivo porque nós sempre retornamos um para o outro entre amantes é porque ele entende que antes de uma esposa, ou mesmo uma mulher eu sou uma deusa. E o amor de uma deusa devia ser merecido e apenas dado a partir da escolha dela. Não exigido que lhe seja entregue como um prêmio em concurso. Meu amante bruto sempre me mostrou bem mais respeito do que o meu marido intelectual. Então eu traí e mesmo com os risos ecoando em meus ouvidos e minha pele sendo ferida pelo metal eu não me arrependi porque eu nunca deveria ter sido dele para começar.

As correntes foram tiradas de nossos corpos, e eu, meu marido e meu amante fomos diante de Zeus para ouvir seu julgamento.

Zeus declarou o nosso casamento anulado pela minha traição e que por seu comando eu nunca poderia tomar outro marido. E naquele momento, mais do que quando as correntes foram tiradas de meu corpo eu me senti livre.


End file.
